Luminous/Skills
Description Luminous uses a balance of Light and Dark magic. After completing the tutorial, there is a choice between Light and Darkness. These choices will slightly affect the storyline and grant him Light Affinity or Dark Affinity respectively, which increases the damage of the respective affinity. Upon reaching the 2nd Job, there is a UI which depicts an empty orb. Once the player uses a skill, light or dark, the orb will immediately fill up with 100% purple or blue, respectively. Using light magic will increase the dark side of the orb until it is fully purple, activating Eclipse, and vice versa will activate Sunfire. Light Control |-20040216 | |Sunfire |Passive |Grants bonus damage with light magic when your Light gauge is full. Causes light magic attacks to restore HP. Decreases MP cost for light spells. |-20040217 | |Eclipse |Passive |Fill your dark gauge completely to gain bonus damage with dark magic. Dark magic uses 0 MP. Character Appearance Change On/Off: Right-click |-20040218 | |Light Wash |Passive |The power of light breaks down enemy DEF, allowing your attacks to penetrate. |-20040219 | |Equilibrium |Passive |Your perfect balance between light and dark increases Knockback Resistance and reduces all enemy attacks to 1 damage. All spells will deal extra damage with no cooldown. Light spells recover HP, and dark spells will not use MP. Character Appearance Change on/off: Right-click |-20040221 | |Inner Light |Passive |Increases Willpower, Insight, and Intelligence. The power of light deflects all Darkness. |-20041222 | |Flash Blink |Active |Transform into light and teleport to a random location on the field. |} First Light |-27001100 | |Flash Shower |Active |Magic Fires a condensed orb of light that penetrates enemies as it flies. |-27001201 | |Abyssal Drop |Active |Magic Drops a condensed orb of darkness on multiple enemies in front of you. |-27001002 | |Light Speed |Active |Teleport in the direction you want by becoming a beam of light. You will be invulnerable for a short time after teleporting. Also permanently increases Movement Speed and Jump. |-27000003 | |Standard Magic Guard |Passive |Transfers some damage received to MP instead. Also permanently increases Defense. |-27000004 | |Mana Well |Passive |Increases your Max MP. |-27000106 | |Light Affinity |Passive |Permanently increases light magic ATT. |-27000207 | |Dark Affinity |Passive |Permanently increases light/dark magic ATT. |} Second Light |-27101100 | |Sylvan Lance |Active |Magic Tosses a spear of light to hit multiple enemies. |-27101101 | |Blinding Pillar |Active |Magic Detonates a pillar of light that knocks back enemies and has a chance to stun. |-27101202 | |Pressure Void |Active |Magic Direct an orb of darkness to batter enemies. You can move the orb by holding the skill key and steering with the directional keys. |-27100003 | |Black Blessing |Passive |A dark orb forms when you evade attacks for a short time in battle. Accumulating orbs will also increase Magic ATT. If you take any damage, one orb will be destroyed and absorb some of the damage. |-27101004 | |Magic Booster |Active |Increases the attack speed of your weapon. |-27100005 | |Spell Mastery |Passive |Increases Magic Mastery and Magic ATT. Level 10 required to learn Magic Mastery. |-27100006 | |High Wisdom |Passive |Permanently increases your INT. |} Third Light |-27111100 | |Spectral Light |Active |Magic Fires controllable beams of light. You can steer the beams by holding the skill button and using the directional keys. |-27111101 | |Ray of Redemption |Active |Magic Heal your party members and deal damage to enemies with the power of light. |-27111202 | |Moonlight Spear |Active |Magic Fires a chain of dark moonlight from under the enemies' feet. |-27111303 | |Death Scythe |Active |Equilibrium A scythe-toting reaper comes down to destroy enemies. Level 10 required to learn Darkness Mastery. |-27111004 | |Shadow Shell |Active |Deflects all fatal abnormal status effects. The shell breaks and must cooldown after a certain number of deflected status effects. Passively increases resistance to all elemental and abnormal status effects. |-27111005 | |Dusk Guard |Active |Temporarily increase Physical and Magic DEF and has a chance to ignore damage. |-27111006 | |Photic Meditation |Active |Temporarily increases party Magic ATT. Stacks with Meditation. |-27110007 | |Lunar Tide |Passive |Increase either Critical Rate or Damage, depending on your HP and MP. |} Final Light |-27121100 | |Reflection |Active |Magic Emit a powerful arrow of light that splits when it hits enemies to deal splash damage. |-27121201 | |Morning Star |Active |Magic Drops meteors on enemies that grind across the ground and explode. Also permanently increases final damage. |-27121202 | |Apocalypse |Active |Magic Opens the Abyssal Rift under enemies to flood them with void energy. |-27121203 | |Ender |Active |Equilibrium Attacks enemies with a giant blade that deals great damage. |-27121005 | |Dark Crescendo |Active |Has a chance to increase damage with each consecutive hit for a short period of time. |-27121006 | |Arcane Pitch |Active |Ignores enemy's Elemental Resistance when attacking for a short time. Also permanently ignores a portion of enemy defense rates, and increases final damage. |-27120007 | |Magic Mastery |Passive |Magic Mastery and Magic ATT increase. |-27120008 | |Darkness Mastery |Passive |The buff duration of Equilibrium and the restoring speeds for both light and darkness skills increase. Also increase the ATT of Death Scythe. |-27121009 |-27121010 |} Hyper Skills |-27120043 | |Reflection - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Reflection's damage. |-27120044 | |Reflection - Spread |Passive |When Reflection spreads, damage no longer gets reduced. |-27120045 | |Reflection - Range Up |Passive |Increases Reflection's range. |-27120046 | |Apocalypse - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Apocalypse's damage. |-27120047 | |Apocalypse - Recharge |Passive |Increase the gauge increase amount from Apocalypse. |-27120048 | |Apocalypse - Extra Target |Passive |Increases the number of monsters that Apocalypse hits. |-27120049 | |Ender - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Ender's damage. |-27120050 | |Ender - Extra Target |Passive |Increases the number of monsters that Ender hits. |-27120051 | |Ender - Range Up |Passive |Increases Ender's range. |-27121052 | |Armageddon |Active |Immobilizes enemies and blasts them with magic power. Enemies hit by this will resist stuns for 90 seconds and won't be stunned by other skills, such as Armageddon. |-27121053 | |Heroic Memories |Active |Recalls the oath of the Maple Heroes to increase damage. |-27121054 | |Equalize |Active |Puts you in Equilibrium mode immediately upon use. Equilibrium mode from Equalize will not be affected by buff duration increase. |} V Skills |-400004295 | |Flash Shower Boost |Passive |Boosts Flash Shower. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004296 | |Abyssal Drop Boost |Passive |Boosts Abyssal Drop. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004297 | |Sylvan Lance Boost |Passive |Boosts Sylvan Lance. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004298 | |Pressure Void Boost |Passive |Boosts Pressure Void. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004299 | |Spectral Light Boost |Passive |Boosts Spectral Light. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004300 | |Ray of Redemption Boost |Passive |Boosts Ray of Redemption. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004301 | |Moonlight Spear Boost |Passive |Boosts Moonlight Spear. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004302 | |Death Scythe Boost |Passive |Boosts Death Scythe. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004303 | |Reflection Boost |Passive |Boosts Reflection. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004304 | |Morning Star Boost |Passive |Boosts Morning Star. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004305 | |Apocalypse Boost |Passive |Boosts Apocalypse. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004306 | |Ender Boost |Passive |Boosts Ender. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004307 | |Armageddon Boost |Passive |Boosts Armageddon. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400021005 | |Gate of Light |Active |Summons a gate to a realm of pure light whose blinding glow incinerates nearby. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400021041 | |Aether Conduit |Active |Summons a magic symbol that oscillates between light and darkness. The magic symbol changes depending on your light/dark state, but does not receive bonuses from Sunfire, Eclipse, or Equilibrium. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400021071 | |Baptism of Light and Darkness |Active |Use the ultimate combination of light and dark to eviscerate your enemies. Unaffected by attack reflection. Required skill: Ender Lv. 30+ |} Category:Luminous Skills